Ren Nankaina
Ren Nankaina is a pure-blooded Saiyan from the past who was brought to the present day via the Dragon Balls. He wields a Saiyan Blade that was custom-made for him. He is also one of the few good-hearted Saiyans who doesn't just wish to obliterate entire Solar Systems. He is immensely strong, only slightly less powerful than Goku. His full given name is Ren Nankaina (Including his last name) but he goes by Ren. Early History Not much is known about Ren's early history (Pre-revival) Other than that he battled a powerful being, which caused his original death. However, because of this, when he was revived he gained additional power as it was then considered a near-death experience. During this battle he acheived Super Saiyan and SSJ2, however this was never known as he was killed during the battle. Revival and Training under Goku and Gohan In the year 775, it was decided that Earth needed more defenders, as they were relatively ill-prepared during the fight with Majin Buu. The Z Fighters collected the Dragon Balls, and asked Shenron to bring them a powerful Saiyan from the past. Shenron proceeded to revive Ren, and bring him to the future. Ren was initially confused, as he could have sworn that he died in a battle. Goku soon explained to him the situation (As well as giving him new clothing based on Goku's own), and Ren asked for Goku to train him. Goku agreed to take him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and proceeded to train him along with Gohan and Goten for good measure. In the Time Chamber, a battle soon began in 100x Earth's gravity. At first, Ren was not used to the additional gravity. He was clearly losing, until he powered up to SSJ2. This surprised Goku and co., as they did not know other Super Saiyans existed in the past. The battle slowly went uphill for Ren, until Goku, Gohan and Goten powered up to SSJ3. Firing off several Kamehameha's, Goku and co. attacked Ren with ferocity. Ren proceeded to fire back several Ki blasts, and attacked Goten, knocking him unconscious. This caused Goku and Gohan to attack with even more vigor. Ren, after observing Goku performing the Kamehameha multiple times, performed one of his own, blasting Goku and Gohan backwards. Gohan and Goku struck together, damaging Ren greatly. This caused Ren to enter SSJ3, and fire another Kamehameha, which unfortuntely missed. Goku entered SSJ4, firing off many SSJ4 Kamehameha's. They injured Ren, and knocked him unconscious. This ended the training session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tenka'ichi Budokai and SSJ4 transformation. Soon after, the Tenka'ichi Budokai was held. Ren decided to participate after much recommendation by Goku, and made it to the Semifinals. Ren was facing off against Piccolo, and immediately powered up to SSJ3 to combat Piccolo's strength. Piccolo fired off a Special Beam Cannon, blasting a whole through Ren's right arm. Blood was dripping down his arm, and he was now unable to use his right arm. Reverting to leaping in front of Piccolo and kneeing his stomach, Ren fired off a Ki blast at Piccolo's face, which knocked him backwards. Piccolo fired off anoth Special Beam Cannon, which tore a whole through Ren's stomach. Ren decided to Forfeit the match, but before he was able to, Piccolo delivered a punch to Ren's face. Ren, in a fit of rage, turned into a Golden Great Ape. Piccolo fired several Ki Blasts, which triggered Ren to regain conscious control. Ren then turned into a SSJ4. With his new-found power, Ren fired a one-handed Kamehameha, which casued it to be half-strength. However, in SSJ4, Ren was extremely stronger than in SSJ3, causing the Kamehameha to be equivalent to SSJ3's. Piccolo was knocked backwards, but struck Ren from behind, knocking him unconscious. Ren, even though he lost, decided to stay and see the final match of Piccolo vs. Goku (Vegeta was training and missed the tournament.). Battle with Gotenks and SSJ5 Gotenks challenged Ren to a battle on Kami's Lookout, and Ren willingly agreed. Powering up to SSJ4, Ren acheived the first strike. Gotenks continued fighting Ren in SSJ3, until Gotenks fired a Kamehameha into Ren. Ren fell backwards, but unleashed a 10x Kamehameha that tore a hole through the Lookout and damaged Gotenks. Gotenks, however, used a 50x Kamehameha that destroyed much more of the Lookout, and injured Ren greatly. Ren turned into a Great Gray Ape, and began causing high levels of destruction. Gotenks fired many more Kamehameha's, minorly damaging Ren. Ren struggled for about an hour, finally regaining conscious control over himself. He shrank down, entering SSJ5. Ren attacked with ferocity, destorying more of the Lookout. Gotenks was damaged by a 25x Kamehameha, courtesy of Ren. When Gotenks tried to strike back, Ren flew colse and performed a jab to Gotenks's rib cage. The accumulated damaged caused Gotenks to revert back to Goten and Trunks, therefore losing the battle. Infusion of Ultima Cells Ren was tracked down by a scientist who told him that it would be possible to infuse him with cells from an ancient being, called an Ultima. It would greatly enhance the power multiplication of his Transformations, and also allow him an additional transformation. He agreed, much to the concern of Goku. However, the process went well. Ren became enhanced, with no ill effects as of right now. The only issue is that ude to the enhanced forms the harder it is to obtain and longer still to master. Mastery of Super Saiyan Form Ren, after intense training with Gohan, was able to make the Super Saiyan form equivalent to his Base. Now, he could achieve Super Saiyan and stay there without expending very much energy at all. He uses this to great effect, allowing his power to greatly increase at little to no personal cost. Kios Saga Ren and the rest of the Z Fighters discovered a mysterious presence, which they determined to be an unknown species. However, whenever they arrived at the coordinates of the entity, it vanished. (This will be continued when I write up the story for it, which will be a Fan Fiction and several chapters long. It is also Ren's first saga.) Potara Earrings When Kibito Kai first met Ren, he gave him Potara earrings as a gift, and to help should he ever need to use them. Transformations *'Base Form- '(Ren's standard Form) *'SSJ-'(Super Saiyan, multiplies Ren's power 100x) Acts happy and confident. *'SSJ2-'(Super saiyan 2, Multiplies Base power 500x) Acts smart and reserved. *'SSJ3-'(Super Saiyan 3, multiplies base power 2,000x) Acts Arrogant and venegful. *'SSJ4-'(Super Saiyan 4, multiplies base power 10,000x) Acts cold and detached, not caring for casualites. *'UNMASTERED SSJ5-'(Super Saiyan 5, multiplies base power 100,000x) Acts slightly more arrogant, but also humble in a way at the same time, as well as slightly childish to lose (He has not mastered this form, and will go crazy at times.) *'USSJ-'(Ultima Super Saiyan, nultiplies base power by 1,000,000x) Acts bored and cocky. Abilities and Attacks *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Wave' *'Fissure-'''Immense output of Ki energy that disrupts the terrain, causing different portions to rise, crack, sink, or simply crash to the ground. Also damages enemies greatly. * '''Kaio-Ken' *'Kamehameha '(Each further Kamehameha is increasingly more powerful and devastating.) *'10x Kamehameha ' *'25x Kamehameha' *'50x Kamehameha' *'100x Kamehameha' *'500x Kamehameha' *'1,000x Kamehameha' *'100,000x Kamehameha' *'1,000,000x Kamehameha'- This one is unique because it requires two Saiyans, both at least SSJ3 or higher, and both charge the Kamehameha together. Then they fire it with the culminated four hands, creating a blast capable of destroying a planet. *'Duragon Kyanon-'''Twin Ki blasts that complement each other, can be fired in any direction. *'Spirit Bomb -'Taugth to him by Goku, a devastating bomb of collective energy. *'Saiyan Bomb-'Similar to the Spirit Bomb, but a small orb of Ki one inch in diameter. It can be enhanced up to 500x Saiyan Bomb, and goes from Saiyan Bomb (Roughly a grenade-sized explosion with more force) to roughly 5000x the force of an atom bomb at '''500x Saiyan Bomb.' *'Ki Barrage-'''Multiple blasts of Ki, used for repetitive and devastating strikes. *'Ki Sense-'Detects and measures Ki energy and power levels. Battles *'Ren vs. Goku/Gohan/Goten'''-Son Family wins *'Ren vs. Piccolo-'''Piccolo wins *'Ren vs. Gotenks- '''Ren wins Trivia *When Ren turns SSJ1, he gains a mysterious scar. It is unknown why this appears, or if it is symbolic. *Ren's clothing was enhanced by Bulma, and changes based on his Transformation in order to resist damage due to immense power output. Image Credit I DO NOT claim ownership over nay of the images I use. Any and all images I use belong to their respective owners. All of my images are found through one of three sources: Official DragonBall, DBZ, and DBGT sources; Google Images, or deviantArt (Or any combination of the three). Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles